The House on Haunted Hill
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: A scary old mansion, a suspicious mystery novelist, and Sherlock asking Molly out on a date...wait what? Just a a little mystery to get you into the Halloween spirit
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, except the plot, and Drake..._

* * *

"I'm sure Lestrade will come for us, he must wonder where we are, right?" Molly reasoned, while the Consulting Detective explored the small room they were in.

"Maybe, if he's not too busy questioning the guy who locked us in here..."

"Oh maybe, he'll tell Lestrade that we're still here..."

"Yes Molly, the murderer will tell the Police that he locked the only person who can prove that he did it in his basement, where he also likes to keep his victims."

"Victim," Molly corrected him.

"I was referring to the future..."

*10 hours earlier*

"Molly, just who I was looking for," Sherlock said as he stepped into the morgue where the young pathologist was in the middle of an autopsy.

"I'm a little busy right now, Sherlock."

"I don't care about now, I need you tonight, at seven, as my date," he explained, causing Molly to almost drop her instruments.

"What?" She looked at him with big eyes, for a moment forgetting about the dead body in front of her.

"Last week the assistant, and mistress, of a prominent mystery novelist went missing. I have reason to believe that he is hiding her, or her body, at his estate. Tonight he is hosting a party there, to celebrate his new book, and you are my ticket in."

"What? Can't Lestrade get a warrant if you're so sure that he did it?"

"There isn't any evidence, but I know that I'm right. I can't attend the event alone it'll draw too much attention, so I'm bringing my girlfriend who happens to be a huge fan. It's the perfect cover."

"Girlfriend?"

"You."

"Right, so you want me to play your girlfriend at a party at a murderers house?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Sherlock replied with a questioning look.

"Just checking."

"Good, I'll pick you up tonight, do wear the dress I left at your desk. Oh and she was drugged," he added pointing out a small puncture mark on the body on the operation table between them.

"How, do you..." Molly said, taking a closer look, "you barely even..." But as she looked up again the detective was already gone, the swinging door the only evidence of his visit...

xoxo

"Molly, please stop pulling at your dress, it is making you look like you don't want to be here," to stop her from fidgeting with the hemline of the midnight blue dress, that he had picked out for her, Sherlock put his arm around her waist. The man himself was wearing his usual suit, and a shirt that matched her dress, making them look like the perfect couple.

"Sorry, it's just a little shorter than what I'm used to," Molly explained, the sudden proximity increasing her heartbeat even more. The party, the people – she had spotted more than one celebrity so far – and Sherlock pretending to be her date, it was all bit overwhelming. The mansion was situated on top of a large hill, making the old estate look even more prominent, for the sake of the party the driveway had been decorated like a an old graveyard, while the inside of the house was kept in black and red, the waiters wearing white masks giving the affair a rather eerie appeal.

"You're about to meet your favourite author, act excited," he whispered, giving her a little push as they made their way through the crowd.

"You haven't even told me who it is..." Molly complained.

"I just did," Sherlock replied, as they came to a stop behind a tall man, with silver streaks in his auburn hair.

"Mr. Drake," Sherlock greeted him, and Molly's grew large at the realization at whose party they were. Edgar Drake, author of the bestselling Philip Spade Mystery series, and Molly´s favourite author.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes" Drake turned around, "what a pleasant surprise, I´m glad you accepted my invitation despite our recent history. And you brought a date," he said smiling at Molly.

"I'm Molly Hooper, I'm a huge fan it's an honour to meet you," Molly introduced herself.

"And yet you came with the man who is trying to put me behind bars," Drake replied with a confident smile.

"You do not have to worry about that tonight, I am here as an admirer of your work," Sherlock explained, tightening his grip on Molly a little.

"A fan who hasn't read a single one of my books, interesting..."

"I never said anything about your books."

"Well then, Mr. Holmes, enjoy the party, and l hope you'll stay for the big reveal at midnight."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sherlock replied.

"Miss Hooper," Drake took Molly's hand and brought it up to his lips, grazing it with a gentle kiss, before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Wow that was Edgar Drake, Edgar Drake just kissed my hand..." Molly said, still gazing into the direction Drake had disappeared into, but then it suddenly hit her.

"Wait, but if this is his party, then he's... But he's my favourite author! He can't go to prison!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure it'll give his stories a nice new perspective."

Sherlock and Molly spent the next hour mingling with the guests, always watching Drake, and waiting for an opportunity...

That opportunity presented itself when a group of rather enthusiastic female fans took possession of the author.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here..." Molly whispered, following Sherlock through the dark hallway that lead to Drake's bedroom.

"And that, Molly, is exactly why we are here ..." Sherlock said, stopping in front of the large door at the end of the hall.

"What are we even looking for?" Molly asked nervously, wondering why she had agreed to this in the first place...

"We'll know, when we find it..." with that he opened the door, and the first thing he saw was one of Drake's books lying on the bed.

"The Final Bluff " Sherlock read the title, and skimmed the first pages...

"This must be the new one! They didn't even release the title yet, it's top secret! This is..."

"Genius..." Sherlock interrupted her and put book the book back down, his eyes wandering to the door.

"See I told you he..." Molly started but was suddenly cut off by Sherlock, whose hand was now covering her mouth.

"Footsteps..." he whispered, quickly scanning the room for hiding places, and realizing that their cover would be blown within the next 30 seconds...unless...

"Bed, now!" Sherlock ordered, quickly untucking his shirt and undoing the top buttons.

"What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard right. No in fact she was certain that she hadn't, but Sherlock's actions didn't quite fit her perception of the situation because the next thing she felt were his hands on her arms pulling her towards him, a determined look on his face as his lips took hers in a fierce kiss.

Molly's eyes fluttered shut in surprise, too shocked to comprehend what was going on, never mind responding to it, she simply let it happen and within a few seconds she found herself lying on the bed, the Consulting Detective draped over her kissing her for all he was worth...

* * *

_Don't you love a good cliffhanger or two? *Insert mischievous laughter here*_

_It's a tradition of mine to write a scary yet fluff-ish mini-fic for Halloween every year, so I will try my best to actually finish it by Halloween (so far that worked every year), and after that I will continue my Sherlolly adventure one-shots will continue. And as you may have noticed I'm also a little bit of an Mystery Nerd, so if some of the names in this one sound familiar to you then come and claim your gold star in my imaginary detective agency, I'll be the one wearing the trench coat._

_Also, I have this Blog, that is really awesome if you enjoy fashion, fun DIYs, or cool movie and book suggestions (I post those every wednesday), and I'd love to welcome a couple of you over there: novachecknerd DOT blogspot DOT com  
_

_Love Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial shock had faded Molly finally started to respond, bringing her hand up to his chest she started pulling on his shirt, bringing them even closer together. She could feel him smile in approval, before his fingertips wandered to the bottom of her dress, pushing it up even higher then it already was, when...

Molly froze when the door was suddenly pushed open and Drake, followed by two of his security guards, entered the room.

"I have to say, this isn't what I expected, when I was told that Sherlock Holmes is sneaking around up here," he said, signalling his guards to wait outside.

"I imagined I'd find you kneeling in front of my safe, or going through my desk drawers, but it looks like the two of you were just looking for some privacy," he continued, his eyes fixed on Molly as if he was waiting for her to confess.

"I must apologize," Sherlock finally replied. "We shouldn't be up here, but it was just too tempting, you're a passionate man yourself, you must understand," he added fixing his shirt, a fake smile that was a reflection of Drake's own on his lips.

"We're so sorry..." Molly also apologized, wishing that the bed would just swallow her...a strategy, a way to save them from getting into too much trouble this was all this had been...

"Did you like it?" Drake asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The book, Mr Holmes. You obviously saw it, maybe even flipped through the pages."

"Well," Sherlock finally got up and picked up the book from the floor where he had dropped it. "I'm afraid I was otherwise occupied," he smiled at Molly causing her to blush even more.

"That's too bad," Drake replied. "You might find it quite intriguing," he explained, taking the book from Sherlock and locking it in his desk.

"I don't read detective stories."

"Right, you're just living them. But for now you better get back to the party, we wouldn't want anyone to wonder where you went Mr. Holmes."

"Of course not," Sherlock replied watching Drake leave.

xoxo

"That was very close," Molly commented, taking a glass of wine from one of the masked waiters that were making their rounds through the crowd.

"He's playing with me..." Sherlock murmured, typing so ferociously that Molly was worried he'd brake his phone.

"I can't imagine how that must feel..." she replied taking a sip from her wine.

"What?" He looked up in bewilderment.

"Just tell me what is going on," she begged, and Sherlock just sighed in frustration, shoved his phone back into his pocket, and put her glass on one of the tables, before he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"The book Molly, you saw it," he explained, holding her firmly as they fell into a slow waltz.

"Yes...for about 30 seconds before you, you know..." she replied, the close contact reminding her of what they had been doing just a few moments ago...

"The Last Bluff," he continued ignoring her remark. "The case, the missing girl, the presumptuous, over confident killer – he thinks that he can get away with murder and write a book about it, he even dedicated it to her. For inspiring him..."

"So what is our next move?"

"Our next move..." Sherlock stopped to spin her around before he pulled her in closer. "... is to get you home. I texted Lestrade, he is going to pick you up."

"But..."

"I need to see the rest of that book, and I did not like the way he was looking at you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Molly sighed in defeat.

xoxo

Getting back into Drake's bedroom was an easy task, getting into his desk, however, was not. Without any tools to pick, or break, the lock Sherlock was trying to find a way around it, there had to be a weak spot...

He was so focussed that he didn't even notice the door handle being pushed down...or so it seemed.

"I told you to wait for Lestrade," he said matter-of- factly, as Molly carefully stepped into the room.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, giving the detective, who had his back to the door, a questioning look.

"Easy, I didn't hear you coming, and you're the only person besides me who has a reason to be sneaking into rooms. And since you're so good at it I suggest that you find your way back now. Lestrade will be here soon."

"But I remembered something,"

"And what is that?" He asked, noticeably annoyed.

"Just come on," without waiting for a reply Molly stepped back out into the hallway, followed by a rather reluctant Sherlock, they came to a stop at one of the large bookshelves, that lined the walls of Drake´s mansion.

"Molly I don't think he has extra copies just lined up here for the world to see," Sherlock commented as Molly started to examine the backs of the antique looking volumes.

"There it is," She stopped, looked around to make sure that they were still alone, and then pushed the book in until a they heard a quiet click, and the shelve sprang open like a door, revealing a dark stairwell.

"We might not need the book to find the body," she said, a proud smile on her lips as Sherlock just looked at her in amazement.

"How did you..."

"See the embellishment around the shelf? The skulls? All the others have dragons, but this one looks exactly like the one in 'The Blue Phoenix', and just like in the story, it was 'The Pit and the Pendulum' that started the mechanism," She explained.

"It seems like reading these despicable stories wasn't a total waste of time. Well done, Molly," Sherlock said already on his way down into the dark tunnel.

"Sherlock wait," she hesitated a moment, but then she figured that she'd be safer with him than without him, and followed him into the darkness as the door closed behind her.

xoxo

"This looks so real," Molly commented as Sherlock lit up a few candles to get a better look at the room they had found at the end of the tunnel.

"That is because it is real," Sherlock replied and Molly shivered as she watched him admire the torture devices that decorated the walls.

"And this is real blood," he added getting down one knee to inspect something on the floor.

"Great..." Molly mumbled, wishing that she had listened to him earlier...

"I'm calling Lestrade, this is all we...," Sherlock started but was interrupted by the sound of slow clapping.

* * *

_Uh oh... what's going on? Well you're gonna find out very soon. Even sooner if you leave a lot of reviews, since they are the best kind of motivation there is ;)_

_Love Laura _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry! You guys left me so many awesome reviews, and I wanted to finish by Halloween, but this silly real life thing kept getting in the way. Real life seriously needs a pause button that I can press whenever I need extra writing time! Someone please get on that..._

* * *

"Bravo Mr. Holmes, Bravo..." Drake said stepping out of the shadows. "Even though I am a little disappointed that it took you so long."

"Where's the girl, Drake" Sherlock asked, unimpressed by Drake's show.

"If only you had read my book, I wanted you to find it. To connect the dots, to discover this room. But you were so distracted..." standing behind Molly, he brushed her hair over her shoulder, and traced her neck with his fingers, sending a shiver down her spine.

"But then it was just that distraction that lead you here after all. I should thank you..." he whispered, his lips brushing against Molly's ear.

"You see, the villain wasn't after the girl, she was just a casualty, to lure the clever detective into his lair, and it worked oh so well," with that he stepped away from Molly, who immediately joined Sherlock in his corner of the room.

"You're killing Shovel..." Sherlock said, putting the pieces together.

"Spade," Molly corrected him, to which the detective responded with an annoyed glance.

"Sorry," she apologized letting him go on.

"It's his last case, this is why this book is such a big deal, and why its success is so important. And nothing can insure that success like the intrigue of a real life mystery surrounding it. Do you really have that little faith in your own work?"

"Very good Mr. Holmes." Drake replied, ignoring Sherlock's last remark. "I can already see the headlines, the girl was a nice touch, but what will really get the sales going is that the great Sherlock Holmes disappeared from my party. I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of this Miss Hooper , but..."

"The police are already on their way," Sherlock interrupted him.

"Great, they can get their copies signed. Talking of, I should really get back to my party it's almost midnight. Oh and don't bother calling for help, these walls are very thick..." With that Drake took a step back and before Sherlock could react an iron gate came down from the ceiling, dividing the room in two, capturing Sherlock and Molly in Drake's torture chamber.

xoxo

"...maybe, he'll tell Lestrade that we're still here..."

"Yes Molly, the murderer will tell the Police that he locked the only person who can prove that he did it in his basement, where he also likes to keep his victims."

"Victim," Molly corrected him.

"I was referring to the future..."

"Please don't say that, we're gonna get out of here. Lestrade will..."

"Shut up!" Sherlock snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, I just, I..." she went on, unable to hold back the tears that had built up. Scared, humiliated, tense – that summed up how she had been feeling ever since that gate had come down, and Sherlock's harsh words weren't exactly helping.

"It's all my fault," she explained sobbing. "If it wasn't for me, you would have never found..."

"Don't..." Sherlock rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was a crying woman to console.

"I should have listened to you..."

"Molly," he put his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly. "You heard him, it was a set up, I'd be in here with or without you." he explained, and Molly nodded looking up at him, with red eyes.

"Still..." she started again, "If I had waited for Lestrade I could have told him, and..."

"But you didn't, because you were too eager to impress me," Sherlock interrupted her, a knowing smile curving his lips.

"I...I just wanted you to..." she tried to explain but...

"Oh For god's sake," with that the Detective pulled her in for a kiss. The suddenness of it should have made it rough, but it wasn't. It was soft, sweet, and gentle, it was the opposite of the one they had shared in the bedroom.

"...notice," she stammered as they broke apart, wondering if this was really happening or if Drake had already knocked her out.

"I do," Sherlock replied, bringing his right hand up to her face, to brush his thumb over her cheek to wipe away the tears. "I notice, but sometimes I forget that not everyone has my deductive skills, I thought inviting you to join me on this case would suffice, and..."

"So you weren't just using me?"

"You, Molly Hooper, are a valuable asset to my work, and to myself. Now, do I have to kiss you again or can we move on, and figure out a way to get out of here?"

xoxo

"I can assure you that I haven't seen your friends within the last half hour, they must have left. I'm not surprised, they seemed eager to get home, he couldn't keep his hands off her."

"Are you sure you sure you're thinking of the right person? Sherlock Holmes, tall, dark hair, irritatingly clever?" Lestrade asked as he followed Drake through the crowd, the Detective Inspector had arrived shortly after receiving Sherlock's text, and immediately knew that something wasn't quite right when neither Sherlock or Molly could be found.

"Unless I've been fooled by an impersonator it was him, but you'll have to excuse me now. I have guests to entertain. You are of course welcome to stay Inspector. I'll make sure you get a signed copy of my book."

"Looking forward to it," Lestrade replied as Drake disappeared in the crowd.

xoxo

"I don't suppose that Spade fellow, ever found himself in a situation like this?" Sherlock asked, not even awaiting a response before he pulled her in for another kiss. Of course Molly had requested further prove, and one kiss had turned into two, and two into three, and three had lead to, well...

"Sherlock,..." Molly stopped him, trying to catch her breath. "Maybe we..."

"No," Sherlock cut her off. "Kissing - if exciting - releases adrenalin, helps me focus, there has..." he stopped mid sentence, staring at something behind Molly.

* * *

_...So one more chapter to go until the belated Halloween fun is over. And yes those are real scientific facts ;)_

_Love Laura_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Get back here!" Sherlock slammed his hand against the gate, the sound echoing like thunder in the small room.

"Sherlock, you are going to hurt yourself!"

"What does it matter?" He repeated the action, before he wrapped his fingers around the bars and focussed his eyes on the dark wall infront of him, where he had seen her...

"I didn't imagine it..." he murmured.

"I believe you, but whatever you saw it is gone now..."

"She," Sherlock corrected her, "blond hair, white dress, mask, was standing right over there," he explained, smacking the gate for a third time, hissing in pain as his hand collided with the iron bars.

xoxo

"Excuse me, could you..." Knowing that something wasn't right, Lestrade had not given up. The uncooperative staff ,however, didn't make it easy for him.

"...don't mind me," he mumbled in frustration when another waiter ignored him. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he pulled out his phone to try calling Sherlock again, when someone bumped into him, causing him to drop his phone.

"Careful there," he tuned around to check if the girl, that had come rushing down the stairs, was alright, before he picked up his phone and the book that she had dropped, but as he came up again the masked blonde had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Miss, you dropped your..." His voice trailed of as he noticed something sticking out the pages.

xoxo

"Maybe it was a rat," Molly reasoned, examining Sherlock's wrist.

"The only rat running around here is Drake, and last time I saw him he wasn't a blond girl," the detective replied, sitting on the floor, resting his back against the cold stone wall, while Molly was sitting opposite of him, trying her best not to have a nervous breakdown.

"It's not broken."

"Of course not," Sherlock angrily drew his hand back. "It was her."

"Who?"

"The girl, Drake's mistress the one he killed, or didn't..."

"Sherlock we found..."

"...someone's blood, maybe he didn't even kill her, maybe she's in on it. Who knows."

"I'm definitely not going to buy his new book," Molly said, and Sherlock couldn't help but laugh about the ridiculousness of the threat.

"That's good, very good."

"He won't get away with this," with that she crawled into his lap, and leaned in to kiss him, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"Endorphins, natural pain killers, your wrist is looking pretty bad."

"Well you are the doctor..." he replied a smirk on his lips, as he pulled her in for another kiss. She could feel his smile widen against her lips, and this time she knew that it meant more than mere approval, but before either of them could deepen the kiss they were blinded by a flashlight.

"Do you want to be rescued now, or should I just come back later?" Lestrade teased them.

"How did you find us!" Sherlock asked, more irritated than relieved to see the Detective Inspector.

"Drake said you couldn't keep your hands off Molly, so I knew something was wrong. But apparently so was I," he tried not to laugh as the Sherlock pushed Molly off of him to get up, before he helped her up too.

Are you okay?" Lestrade asked, looking at Molly.

"We're fine," she replied blushing a little.

"How?" Sherlock asked again, "and don't tell me you also read his books."

"Here," Lestrade reached through the bars and handed Sherlock the note he had found in the book.

"It's a map," Sherlock stated.

"A girl at the party dropped it, blonde white dress, I didn't see her face," Lestrade explained as Sherlock and Molly looked at each other with wide eyes...

xoxo

"It was a joke, a little publicity stunt to promote my book. A mystery so good even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't solve it. No one is dead, and you were never in any real danger. I'm sorry," Drake explained sitting behind his desk, flashing his best smile at Sherlock, Molly and Lestrade.

"Unbelievable," Sherlock murmured rolling his eyes while Molly held on to his arm, trying to calm him as best as she could.

"Sir, I'm sure you understand that 'I'm sorry' won't cut it. Maybe I can't arrest you for murder, but you held my friends here against their will, and that's a crime. Joke or not."

"Inspector , I'm sorry that you got involved in all of this, I admit that I took it a little too far – but my work is like a child too me. I would do anything to ensure it's success."

"How about another occupation, you'd be quite the actor..." Sherlock commented.

"Oh Mr. Holmes, you won enjoy it. I have one question though, how did you get out?"

"It's your story, I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Always a very smooth explanation, it's like I created you."

"What do you want me to do, learn to stutter?"

"Well played Mr, Holmes," with that he opened his pen, and wrote something into a copy of his book before he got up.

"I made it out to you, I hope there's no bad blood between us," he offered Sherlock his hand but the Detective ignored it.

"Too bad," Drake said, putting the book back on his desk, nodding at Lestrade as he left the room.

"He wanted me dead, this wasn't a joke," Sherlock said as soon as they were alone.

"But we have nothing except your word, and the mystery girl who might as well be a ghost," Lestrade replied.

"Sherlock?" Out of curiosity Molly had opened the book that Drake had signed for Sherlock.

"What is it?"

"Here," she showed him the dedication.

"If only you hadn't been so preoccupied..." Sherlock read it out, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"We got him."

xoxo

"Sherlock would you mind explaining what you are doing? Because, technically we need a warrant to be here," Lestrade said as Sherlock was tearing Drake's bed apart.

"You need a warrant. I'm just a consultant, I don't need anything.."

"Sherlock," Lestrade was getting impatient, and Sherlock sighed, frustrated that he had to lay it out for him.

"He walked in on us earlier, asked me if I had looked at his book, but I told him that I had been..."

"Otherwise occupied," Molly added blushing again.

"Exactly, I was too distracted to notice what was right underneath me..." Sherlock replied, kneeling on the bed, running his hand over the headboard until he found what he had been looking for.

"Walking in on you?" Lestrade commented on Sherlock's choice of words. "In his bedroom? What exactly did he walk in..." his mouth fell open as the wooden panels on the side of the bed-frame disappeared in the the ground and revealed a coffin underneath the bed.

"A little help?" Sherlock asked, holding up his hand to remind Lestrade of his bruised wrist.

"I really hope that's empty," Lestrade said helping Sherlock with the large box.

"Ready?" He waited for Sherlock's and Molly's consent before opening the lid. And what they found was more shocking than either of them could have imagined.

xoxo

"I'm telling you, it was her," Sherlock insisted as the party guests left while Lestrade's men arrested Drake. "I saw her, even with the mask..."

"Sherlock, she has been dead for at least 48 hours. Whoever you, I mean we saw, It wasn't her, unless she came back from the dead to help solve her own murder."

"Then who was it? Your men couldn't find anyone who matched the description," Sherlock replied.

"Maybe whoever it was was scared of Drake and left, we will never know."

"Mr. Holmes!" Drake called Sherlock, as a policeman was cuffing him in the middle of a swarm of press and photographers.

"What now?" Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I wanted to congratulate you. You did it, you solved the perfect murder."

"Why did you do it? You would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for the dedication. You could have just walked out, bury the body in your basement, no one would have ever known."

"You're the detective, I'm sure you can come up with something..." Drake replied as two policemen were leading him out.

xoxo

"So when his original plan of killing you didn't work out, because the ghost rescued us, he let you win, because all he wanted was a big scandal? Even if it meant getting arrested himself?" Molly summed up what Sherlock had just explained.

"Don't say ghost Molly."

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Lestrade interrupted the couple that was seated the backseat of his car.

"It wasn't a ghost, and that is utterly ridiculous, who said that?"

"I believe you did," Lestrade replied, receiving an angry glance from Sherlock through the rearview mirror.

"So where to? Should I drop you of at your flat Molly, or..." Lestrade asked.

"Baker Street," Sherlock cut in, squeezing Molly's hand, while Lestrade pretended not to notice, even though his smile was a dead giveaway. Whatever it was that had actually happened at the house – haunted or not – it had changed something between Sherlock and Molly. It was more than just attraction, there was a new air of respect and...

"Hey! Keep your hands where I can see them! This is a police car," Lestrade joked as the Detective wrapped his arms around the Pathologist who was resting against his side.

* * *

_So that´s it! I hope you enjoyed this little mystery. And once again I hid a few references to my favorite detective stories – have fun finding them ;)_

_And thank you so much for all the love this story has been getting. It means the world to me! xo_

_Love Laura_


End file.
